


[间之楔同人翻译]Bread Without Water

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	[间之楔同人翻译]Bread Without Water

作者：Arishia 

翻译：Sieben

Riki觉得很烦闷。

他现在可以清晰地感觉自己腹中沉闷的低吼和昭示他的烦躁不安的阵痛。Riki是那种通常有耐性坐在椅子里抽上几个钟头烟的人，仅仅盯着天花板什么也不做，仿佛那灰色的空旷可以给他所有想要的答案。但是今天，他几个小时前就抽完了最后一根烟，现在能量在他的血液里不停的躁动。

他坐在这墙沿上有多久了？三个小时，或者四个？光滑石头上的潮湿已经渗进了他的仔裤，老早就麻木了他的后背。他收回右腿，把右臂歇在膝盖上，下巴没在臂弯里，而另外一条腿就悬在阳台的边沿上。他脖子上狠狠地绞痛起来，然后腿上也感到了疼，但是他还是不想动弹。

他被抑闭的能量催动着站起了身，离开了墙沿，开始在诺大的寓所里溜达起来——任何能消除烦闷的事都行。Riki忽略去心里的蠢蠢欲动，用脚点着墙壁的边缘。溜达只让他觉得浑身粘糊糊热得很不舒服，当然更不会帮他在此时缓解他糟糕到极点的情绪。

已经快一个月了，自从他被……重新抓回来，而他颈上的束缚还是那么紧，跟那个金发男人一年前放他回Bison之前没有什么区别。此时此刻，Riki并不特别关心那绳索有多紧。这个地方根本就是一个充斥着白肤浅发的人的圆边城市，Riki在这儿就像一棵长在一片修整精良的草地上的野草。Riki不是个笨蛋，他当然看得见他走过那该死的大厅时的那些个眼神脸色。

不仅如此，不管他去哪里，他最终还是要回到这里：这个有个巨大盖顶床铺的寓所。Blondie们可不是靠妥协出名的。Iason总是有办法得到Iason想要的……

Riki倾下身去俯瞰他脚下很多楼层以下的城市。从这个角度，什么看起来都不错。人们像是很多有阴影的小点一样在移动着，高楼大厦从这个高度看上去也不那么可畏了，就仿佛他现在可以昂着头走过人行边道，征服他们所有人。

该死，Iason。

一阵疾风撩起了他的头发，将他黑色的发丝卷入空中，在凉爽的风里招摆着。他放低双膝，让他的另一只脚滑下了墙沿。他的肌肉抗拒着这个动作，但他还是换到了这个姿势。他压扁手掌，张开手指，抓紧石头。他的脚踝磕着阳台的边。除了他不够牢靠的抓握和自身的重量，没有东西能阻止他跌下去，没有东西能将他留在地上。

他想，跌下去是不是就像飞翔一样，在结束一切之前。

两只胳膊环住了他的胸和腰，把他的手臂困在了身体两侧。Riki能感到这一个动作里涌出的力量，那种经过基因改造和完善的力量，那个属于他身后背靠的男人的力量。Riki发觉自己正盯着空气中，除了那两只臂膀没有任何东西将他和阳台连接起来……即使隔着几层衣衫，他仍能感受到那个Blondie的温暖。

“Iason——”

“你在做什么？”声音在靠近耳朵的地方响起，呼气让他的皮肤都麻痒起来。

“他妈的不关你事！”咬牙切齿地反驳。

这之后有一阵静默。Riki本来已经酸痛的后背因为向前倾着开始疼起来。他扭动了几下，但是那双手臂只勒得更紧。

然后，“你做的每件事都跟我有关。”Iason压近Riki的后背，让他从阳台上倾斜得更加厉害。“就像这个。”

Riki低头向下看了一眼，一浪晕眩猛撞过来。他紧闭起双眼，喘着粗气挣扎着。“Iason！”

“你在做什么？”Blondie又问了一遍，深沉的声音平静畅顺，在Riki的耳道中回响着。

“就是在看，”Riki叫起来，“还有……想事情。”

“想什么？”

“想见鬼的怎么才能离开这儿。”

“啊。”那双手臂放开了他，Riki向后跌去。“那就继续吧……”

Riki努力扭过头去瞪Iason，但是因为浑身疼得厉害，他只得半途而废。“你不会让你的‘宝贝宠物’去自杀吧。”他冷笑道。也许他会打我然后走开。他以前就这么做过。

传来一阵细碎的沙沙声。Iason用指尖将袖口轻轻拉上去，把那昂贵的布料抻直。“你低估了我们的技术。即使从这么高的地方掉下去，也有办法把人再救回来。”

Riki不快，“你不是认真的。”

“你也一样。从墙沿上下来，回屋里来。”

Riki皱起眉头，撇了一眼自己僵直的腿。正常来讲，他会就待在原地来激怒那个混蛋，但是这次他真的想挪动。并不是恐高，而是刚刚的惊险和他对Iason的不信任让他的胃里感到一阵难受。他现在并不想为了丁点儿的意义而做出什么冒险的事。

“怎么了？”

Riki觉得自己的脸红了，没有回答。

沉默。然后，“你在外面坐了多久了？”

四个小时？Riki猜。他故意大声说，“给我点儿时间。”他其实比那需要的更多，但是他不打算承认。

但是Iason充耳不闻，走近前。Riki只能看着Blondie将一只手滑到他的后背另一只手插到他的膝下，他黑色的眼睛大睁。

“你干……停下！放我下来！”

他被紧紧地环在宽阔的胸前，无心地搅动着身躯。他清楚Iason的力量，他见过他只是轻轻一握就留下伤痕，而且他自己已经记不清曾经亲尝过多少次这种力量了。眼前他更关心的是他的脸有多烫。像个小孩一样被抱着让他觉得难堪，这甚至威胁到要挤碎他仅剩的一点点自尊。

Iason将他放在了大床上，Riki立刻就抗争着坐了起来。强硬的双手把他牢靠地压倒，完全不理会他的挣扎和愤怒的吼叫。膝盖弯顶在他的大腿上，Riki因为那突然的重量而僵住了。

“看起来，”Iason说，“你的肌肉受不了长时间的静坐。”他伸手去触碰Riki的嘴唇，但是他扭过头，戴着手套的手指只是轻轻擦过他的脸颊。“很疼吧。”

“不疼，”Riki咬着牙。手指向下移去，他猛地吸了一口气，“根本就没事。”

Iason精致的嘴角上弯。“说谎。”他的抚摸顺着Riki的脖子向下而去，浸到他的衬衫里去轻抚他锁骨上柔软的肌肤。他的拇指轻撩了一下衣衫下的乳头。

“停——停下。”

那只手离开了他的胸口，再次拂上了他的脖子，在肌肉条周围画着圈。手指压了下去，Riki因为疼痛而强撑着自己，但却在耳朵下面的某个地方感到了结实的压力。

“你看，”Iason低语着，更加倾近，“这么紧绷，你随时都能像拉紧的绳子一样断掉。”

Riki无论怎么不愿还是颤抖了起来。“别管我。我不……需要你该死的帮忙。”

随之而来的是脖子上又一阵的挤压，这次更深更具穿透力，然后那里的绞痛开始变得缓和起来。“你不需要？”在Riki可以做出任何反应之前，Iason已经飞快地将他的双手钉在了他的头上方。同时他骑跨在Riki的大腿上，他的腹底贴着Riki牛仔裤的腿叉处。“你不需要？”他又说了一次，更加轻柔。

Riki弯了弯身子，仅仅是出于习惯而非真的奢望可以就此脱身，但这个动作只让他们的身体贴得更近。汗水在他古铜色的皮肤上结成水珠，白色的牙齿深深咬进下唇，睫毛在泛红的脸颊上伸展。被他锁成这样的姿势有多少次了？床微微移动，Iason脱下一只手套，温暖的手指轻缕着衬衣的边缘，滑入纠结的布料下，抚摩着赤裸颤抖的皮肤。有多少次了，这样感受着同样的触摸，感受着Iason的呼吸在他的颈上，对将要发生的一切无能为力？

他的衬衫很轻易地被从头顶褪去。疑问在他的脑中不断旋绕。他为什么不再用力挣扎一点？他为什么没能抵挡住经年的“驯养”，或者在被击溃之前再多坚持一阵？他根本没想成为宠物；他根本没想在Iason面前像其他那些自满的娼妓一样展开双腿……

到底为什么？

他想要把腿合拢起来，但那却将Iason环在其中，让那个Blondie跟他更紧密地接合起来。灵活的手指解开了他仔裤的扣子。他吸了口冷气，把双眼挤合了起来。

他可以做些什么，不是么？他可以……

Iason靠过来，柔软的嘴唇蹭着Riki的，来回地轻磨着，要将Riki引诱进吻里。

“不……”Riki在Iason的气息里轻叹着，“别……”

短暂的静止。

突然地，Iason撤回身，他无暇的脸上有着不可揣测的表情。他放开了Riki的手腕，抽出纠缠的双腿，从床上坐起。Riki盯着他，惊诧到只会呆呆地保持着暴露的姿势躺在那里，双膝微屈。模糊的一瞬间之后，他发觉Iason已经穿回了衣服。

Blondie整理好了他精致的衣装，戴上手套，背对Riki。几分钟的沉默之后，他迈步穿过房间走向门口。“我有个会议要参加，深夜之前不会回来。如果觉得饿，就从楼下叫吃的的上来。”

Riki用肘支撑着，刚要张嘴回敬，但Iason已经走开了。

搞什么鬼？

他坐起来，用手掌按住了眼睛。那个Blondie……竟然听他的话了？不，Riki立刻否定了这个想法。他以前比这更激烈地抗议过那么多次，可是回应他的却除了由顶抗而招致的痛楚以外再没有别的了。Iason一定是因为开会迟了……这是Riki经过推理后唯一能够想到的理由。

他在床边晃悠着双腿，惊奇地发现肌肉不像之前那么疼了。转了转一边的肩膀，他走向通往阳台的玻璃门。外面下着雨，一场阴暗的小雨预示着暴风雨的到来。他咬紧牙，攥紧拳头，把额头靠在了冰凉的玻璃上；两腿之间的兴奋一时仍无法平息。为什么他总是这么脆弱？他的胸口缩紧了，闭上眼，有什么东西湿热。为什么他要在乎呢？

他拉开眼皮，望着玻璃中自己沉暗的影子，又瞟了一下房间。

Iason站在他的身后。

Riki转过身，从他微张的口中传出几声惊讶的声响。Iason，双手垂在身侧，姿态平静，仅仅只是看着他。“混蛋。”Riki终于骂出来。他的手摸到他身后结实的玻璃，用它做支点让自己的脚可以移动。他上前面对Blondie，毫不畏惧那穿透人心的蓝色眼睛。

我已经受够了被玩弄。我已经受够了不知道……

他又移近了几尺，离Blondie只有不到一臂的远近。Iason呼吸着，气息温暖了Riki的脸庞；Riki看着对方胸膛的扩起，深黑色的衣料在肺前拉紧，然后又收缩，衣服跟着微微地起褶。他注意到他一边肩上有一小片棉麻材质，一个顽固的皱着垂至半臂。他再次对上Iason的目光，惊愕地发现他冰蓝的眼睛后有他以前从未注意到的情感。

我已经受够了不知道他……他是否……

Iason已经摘下了手套，所以当他伸手去摸Riki的脸时，Riki感到他手指在沿着他脸颊的曲线轻触。手指拂过他的嘴唇，停在那里，Riki僵住，然后手指圈住他的下巴，仰起他的脸。

“你不是去开会了么。”

“他们可以等。”

Iason收尽了他们之间最后的距离，将他高大的身形轮廓溶入Riki的，张开手沿着Riki肩膀的下曲线游走。

这次，当Iason的嘴唇触碰到Riki的，他回吻了他。

原文出处：Obscurity http://www.destinystruth.net/arishia/index2.html


End file.
